


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bartender Dongho, Blankets, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting to Know Each Other, Homeless Jonghyun, Kim Jonghyun-centric, Light Angst, Long Shot, M/M, Mild Smut, Snowed In, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: When homeless college drop-out Kim Jonghyun ends up trapped in a bar with four other young men during a blizzard,he finds that his life maybe, just maybe,may finally start changing for the better.
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Kim Jonghyun | JR & Nu'est Ensemble, Kim Jonghyun | JR/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**7:45 PM**

_Shit,when did the weather get this bad?_

Jonghyun had just gone out in hopes that maybe he could shoplift some snacks or other supplies from the local convenience store or maybe even find a place to stay overnight.

As of right now though,he was currently only concerned with the latter because if he didn't find a place to stay soon he'll probably freeze to death in this weather.


End file.
